Tipsy?
by Poweredbyinternet
Summary: Ereri. Eren has his hands full with a very drunk Levi. Disney movie sing-alongs occur. Pure fluff one-shot.


**A/N: I'm not entirely sure what this is, hope you enjoy regardless. Also, Levi is only one year older than Eren- Eren is 18 and Levi just turned 19. And yes, I live in Canada where drinking age is 19. Eh?**

"You are even more impossible when you're drunk." Eren grumbled, trying to convince his boyfriend to put his pajamas on.

"Yeah, but I'm your impossible." Levi giggled. "So y'all better fuckin deal with it because you aren't getting rid of me."

Levi was currently skipping around their room in his boxers, Eren sitting on the bed, already in his pajamas. It was Christmas- Levi's birthday, and he was now allowed to drink, so naturally he had some 'adult beverages'. Eren wasn't legally allowed to have any, and Levi couldn't coax him otherwise, so now sober Eren was dealing with an extremely drunk Levi, who was giggly and affectionate, in sharp contrast to his regular personality.

"I'm not even fucking drunk!" Levi shouted in Eren's face, plopping down on the younger's lap. "I'm just a lil bit tipsy. I had, like, two beers dude."

"More like twelve. Now shove off you-" Eren was cut off by Levi planting a sloppy kiss on his neck, causing him to gasp in surprise and pleasure.

Levi leaned back, grinning. "Eren, did you know that a bunch of years ago, I asked you out? And you fucking said yes and I was so damn happy. Like, now you're my sexy brat boyfriend. We went to the same school and everything, man!"

Eren's annoyance slowly melted away and shifted to a smile. Even though Levi was difficult, he was super adorable when he was drunk, or 'tipsy' as he said it. Regardless, all hopes of getting him right to bed were gone.

"I know. I was there, remember?" Eren smiled as Levi nodded vigorously, grinning madly. "Why don't we watch a movie? You can pick."

"Well duh it's my birthday, brat. And we are going to watch Frozen." Levi paused to give Eren a quick kiss.

"Okay." Eren agreed, rubbing Levi's bare waist affectionately. "You have to get off to let me set it up, though."

"Technically, I don't. But I will, because I love you like that, kay boo?" Levi rolled onto the floor dramatically, Eren still laughing at the fact that his boyfriend just called him 'boo'.

"Right." Eren smirked, and walked over to the TV in their shared bedroom, turning it on and grabbing the remote. They had moved in together as soon as Eren finished school last summer, after they had already been dating for three years. The small apartment was more than enough for them, close to the college campus that they were both starting in next year, Eren studying to be a paramedic, Levi a lawyer.

Eren plopped back down on the bed, Levi immediately curling up beside him and latching onto the taller boy's waist. Levi hummed 'Let It Go' under his breath as Eren selected the movie on Netflix, then abruptly stopped and seemed to remember something.

"Eren!" He yelled far to close to the other's ear. "We can't watch Frozen, it's too scary!"

Eren sighed, and turned from the tv to look his boyfriend in the eye. "What do you mean, it's scary?"

"That fucking snowman, babe." Levi pouted, burrowing his face into Eren's neck. "There's a scary ass glint in his eye. I don't like it."

Eren blushed gently at the term of endearment, which usually were only used by Eren, the furthest sober Levi ever going was jokingly calling him 'honey' or 'dear'. "Fine, so what do you want to watch instead."

"Tangled." Levi replied immediately. "Mandy Moore is my literal spirit animal."

Eren had never heard Levi use the term spirit animal in a sentence before, but decided ultimately not to question him about it, atleast tonight. He silently began to sift through the other Disney movies for Tangled, Levi taking the chance to plant bruise-inducing kisses on his collarbone and neck. Even though they had been dating for nearly four years, Eren still found it hard to control himself whenever Levi kissed his neck, drunk or not. Hands shaking slightly, Eren found Tangled and started to play the movie.

"Levi.." Eren gasped, pushing Levi's head gently away from his neck. "It's starting now."

"I knew that, duh." Levi scoffed, resting his head on the brunette's shoulder petulantly.

Eren enjoyed the few moments of silence from Levi he got during the first couple minutes of the movie, but it was promptly disturbed as soon as "When Will My Life Begin" started.

Levi sprung up, and started dancing excitedly, singing along at the top of his lungs. "7 AM, the usual morning lineup! Somethin' somethin' sweep 'til the floor's all clean! Polish and wax, blah blah blah and shine up.

Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15!"

Eren nearly fell off the bed from laughter, almost unable to keep his hand steady as he recorded the scene on his phone. He would be sure to show that to him tomorrow morning.

After the first song, Levi calmed down a bit, cuddling with Eren and only half-heartedly singing the words to the rest of the songs. Burying his face in Eren's chest whenever Gothel appeared, and bawling hysterically when Eugene almost died. And shortly after, he passed out on top of Eren.

Eren shook his head happily and yawned. "Happy birthday, Levi."

|-/

Fuck

 _Fuck_

Levi tried shaking his head to rid himself of the throbbing ache, only worsening it, causing him to curl up in the blankets and clutch at his head.

"That wasn't the smartest move." A voice rough with sleepiness whispered close to his ear. "How are you feeling?"

Levi groaned in response, curling further against his boyfriend's side.

Eren chuckled. "Do you want me to get you some breakfast? Coffee?"

"Coffee." Levi moaned, eyes still shut.

"Okay. That means I have to get out of bed, so you have to let me go." Eren said, attempting to extricate himself from his lover's embrace.

Levi tched and slowly retracted his arms, rubbing his eyes and opening them hesitantly.

"I have something I want you to watch while I go get the coffee ready, by the way." Eren grinned, unlocking his phone and pulling up the video.

Levi took the phone and shoved his glasses onto his face, playing the video as Eren walked out of the room, giggling at a silent joke.

"What the fuck is this?" Levi yelled after him. "I don't remember this happening, and why did you record it?"

Distant laughter could be heard from what Levi guessed was the kitchen. He groaned.

Was I really this shitfaced? God. He thought, combing his hand through his hair.

The video finished and he put the phone back on Eren's bedside table as he walked in, carrying two mugs of coffee. Levi sat up, only now realizing that he was only in his boxers.

"If you show that to anybody," Levi paused to take a long sip of his coffee. "I will eviscerate you."

"Violent." Eren took a sip of his own coffee. "Shame, I was planning to play that at our wedding."

It took all of Eren's willpower not to burst out laughing at Levi's face. "Wedding?" He questioned.

Eren frowned, feigning disappointment. "You don't remember that either?"

"I don't fucking remember anything, brat!" Levi's voice raised slightly. "Did I actually propose to you last night?"

Eren burst out laughing, unable to hold in the amusement any longer. "I got you! What, would it be so bad to get married to me?" He teased lightly.

"No." Levi blushed slightly. "But I would rather propose to you when I'm not drunk to the point where I think singing along to Disney movies is acceptable."

Levi hid his embarrassment at the accidental confession by taking another long drink of his coffee. Eren just laughed gently, placed his coffee beside his phone on the bedside table, and pulled Levi into his lap. Levi gripped his coffee mug stubbornly, almost looking more like a child than he did yesterday night.

Eren placed a soft kiss on Levi's head, and played with his hair absently. Levi leaned into the touch subconsciously, feeling the tension in his muscles and the ache in his head begin to ebb away slowly.

"Can we just stay here all day?" Levi asked.

It was a Saturday, so technically they had nowhere to be. "Of course. Whatever you want, Rapunzel." Eren grinned, earning a death glare and a light punch in the chest from Levi.

"You're the absolute worst." Levi groaned, burying his head in Eren's neck.

"You know you love me." Eren grinned. "And anybody else would know if they looked at my neck."

Levi leaned back, and pulled Eren's shirt down slightly to inspect the bruises gently.

"Well for calling me Rapunzel," Levi grinned mischeivously, leaning in to nip softly at one of the more prominent bruises. "I think you deserve a couple more."

 **A/N: So here is my mess of pure fluff. Hope you enjoyed! I know they were a bit OOC in the first bit but that's because Levi was drunk yep that's my story and I'm sticking to it cough cough. ANYWAYS!**

 **Levi would be a terrifying lawyer, wouldn't he? And Eren is always so selfless and brave so I thought paramedic would suit him.**

 **Review for free invisible cookies x**


End file.
